The present invention relates to a method of cooling heated gases or liquids and to an apparatus for the carrying out of this method. Such method and apparatus may be used, for example, in connection with the cooling of refrigerants for automatic ice-cube machines.
Known cooling devices, developed as water-cooled condensers, consist of a water-conducting center pipe over which an outer pipe is placed. The fluid to be cooled, for instance a refrigerant under pressure, flows in the annular space defined between the inner and outer pipes. The amount of water flowing (under pressure) through the center pipe is regulated by a flow regulator which is connected to the refrigerant circuit. In this way, the rate of flow of the water required for cooling the heated coolant is determined. The water-conducting pipe coils are, therefore, under pressure and are thus exposed to continuous loads which may lead to leaks and hairline cracks and thus to the destruction of the system. Furthermore, depending on the hardness of the water, deposits of lime may be formed in the relatively small pipe cross sections, which may reduce the cooling effect or even cut off the cooling effect completely.
For the operation of these condensers, an antifreezing system is required if the condensers are subjected to freezing conditions. If such a system is not provided, the water-conducting pipes may burst and the emerging water destroy the cooling system. Furthermore, there is always the danger of leaks at the solder points of the pipe connections. Control over the water flow by the flow regulator is slow as compared with the rapidly flowing cooling water so that cooling water continues to flow and discharge without its cooling energy being fully utilized.